


Bloopers (All UT Books of mine)

by StarGamerxox



Series: The Random shit I do [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But no one really dies, Cut Scenes, Fun, I don’t even know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Randomness, There will be swearing, What-If, all in good fun, and meantion of death, bloopers, random story plots, scrapped story ideas, some of this is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Hey guys! Ever wonder what’s going through my head? Or just wanna see random crap from some of your favorite books of mine?Well here it is for your random enjoying pleasure.Bloops, Deletes scenes, what ifs, crossovers, and random story plots?Well here it is in the holy blooper book!
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Dream/Killer, Error/Ink, Ink/Dream, Nightmare/Error, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, sans/sans
Series: The Random shit I do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775101
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Hello!

Hey guys and welcome to my blooper/deleted scenes/ random stuff/what could have been book. I’ll also do like my random thought processes.

This expands through all my undertale fanfics and I recommend you suggest stuff.

Some of the books this will Include:

Go Back (and it’s extras like puppets and smiles/kingdom come)

My Shattered Soul

Sheltered Soul

Darkest Child

Lives Depend on This

My 30 Day Challenges (Creators Eyes/ The Other Us)

The OG Altered Destruction Trilogy (Faking the Fall, Regretting the Rise, Ending it all)

Their Fates

His Little Everything (and it’s future books)

————

I will also be including books I haven’t posted yet but may have spoken about in past chapters. Some examples may be:

Won’t Feel Guilty

A Party to be Remembered

The Only Good Thing (and it’s sequel Has Always Been You.)

Your Side of the Story (This is a new book I started randomly.)

Puppet Dancer 

The Boy from the Capital

Crossed Lines

The Fallen Memories of Shine and Shade 

Darkness Alone

All my Soul to You

Petals in the Wind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I might also explain some of my Au’s like TimeSlotTale, StarTale/UnderShay, TestTale, and a couple special multiverses.

Some of these chapters will be short but as I’m finding writing in some bigger books hard right now, I can at least do crap here.

I might also relay ideas here and you all can vote on if I should make the idea into a book or oneshot.

This book will probably be hella long

Also… would anyone like a description on how my skeletal Lore works?

And final thing.

Feel free to ask questions for me or any characters in any of the books. 

Also feel free to request chapters and stuff. This is just a fun book for you all.


	2. Darkest Child Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins for how I created EveFalcity

So uhh….

Ever wonder how I got the idea for EveFalcity?

Well it’s a funny story.

I was reading a forced god of destruction story. It also featured ErrorMare and Error in that book was pregnant. I finished reading around 10 pm at night and my brain went running. I did what I usually did and thought up a bunch of ways of how the story could go next.

At the time I didn’t know any ErrorMare/NightError ship kids so I thought, why not make my own.

I made her description first. Pitch black bones with bright and cold blue eyelights. She would wear a crown ect.

By this point it was around 11:30 and I couldn’t think of any original names. So what did I do then you may ask?

I just searched up synonyms for Night and Error.

That’s how EveFalcity became her name. 

About three months after that, I learned that Falcity was actually spelt Falsity and I had spelt it wrong. I didn’t give a shit and just continued on. Whoops.


	3. Your Side of the Story Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Your Side of the Story even exists

I was watching aphmau.

Simple as that.

I don’t know how your Side of the story started but I was watching aphmau when the idea hit me.

I started rambling.

And my idea had somehow become a police interrogation. 

In said interrogation, the character had to explain their story to prove how they and their friends were innocent.

And somehow that character became Dream.

Might I mention this spawned from watching really old Aphmau (Super Minecraft Hero’s old Aphmau I mean. Like May episode 20 at most.)

And I thought I could make it one book.

But it spreads about 4 years in length for one characters side and at least 8 characters have stories to tell.

So uhh. Each side might be a different book since I’m not even a day through Dreams perspective and I’m already on chapter 3.

Hope you all enjoy the book when it comes out.


	4. That Go Back Pop Tart Scene No One Needed

This is the scene absolutely no one needed but I just wrote a chapter that ended up being mostly a discussion about pop tarts.

V mention that his Gradient refused to eat anything except pop tarts for about a week so here it is. 

Sorry.

~~~~~~~~~

Error looked at his eldest son. PJ still spent most of his time in the Balance council’s building so it was just Error and Gradient today. This was mostly because Error’s eldest was clingy and got very upset when separated from his mother. 

“Momma?” Gradient noticed his mom’s gaze and Error smiled.

“Ready to check out this new au?” He asked.

“Yes! Can we not destroy it right away? I wanna explore!” Gradient giggled before spinning around in multiple circles. Error laughed before scooping up his son and hugging him.

“We can spend as much time as you want there today. I won’t destroy it until you're done with it!” Error touched his nasal bone to his sons before rubbing their ‘noses’ together. The boy began to giggle and hugged his mom again.

“Yayayayay!” He cheered before giggling again.

——————

Error looked around the au after entering. He kept Gradient at his side for a moment before letting his son wander once he knew the area was safe.

“Okay, seems this au doesn’t know about me yet so we can wander safely. Let’s go see what this au has special in its stores.” Error hummed.

What this au had wasn’t technically ‘special’ to that au. Pop tarts existed in every au. Just in most they were only on the surface.

——————

“Gradient! No. You have to eat your lunch. Not pop tarts.” Error hissed. They had gotten the box of pop tarts the day before and apparent his son was obsessed with them.

“But momma! They taste so good! I love pop tarts!” Gradient whined and for a moment Error gave in.

“Fine but you’re eating your dinner, no complaints.” Error grumbled.

Spoiler alert. Gradient didn’t eat his dinner. Or his next breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next week. 

Error believed it would continue forever until he went to get another box and ended up in a fight with Ink.

“Pop tarts? That’s new.” Ink snickered.

“Well it’s all Gradient will eat so screw you for judging!” Error snapped as Gradient ran up behind him, holding a pop tart box against his chest.

“This is just another example of why you make a terrible mother Error. Ink stated as of it was a fact and Gradient frowned.

“What!?”

“I mean. Only horrible parents would allow that to continue. I swear.” Ink walked off.

~~~~~~

After that Gradient would eat his meals again and was afraid of eating pop tarts for a week. He never forgot his mother’s face when Ink said that and it was a reminder of why he hated his ‘father’.


	5. My Shattered Soul Bloopers Part 1

These bloops go from the prologue to Sons and Daughters. The bloopers aren’t in order but I’ll say which chapter they are from.

(And most of these have to do with the idea that the characters are acting as themselves so the actress for Aurora is also aurora but not in a coma)

===========

Blooper #1- Mama’s Boy

Summary of blooper: PJ is a hard kid to work with and he can’t understand that he has to act like he doesn’t know his mom.

Chapter: Sons and Daughters

~~~~~~~~

Ink watched PJ run around his room. It wasn’t the most entertaining thing to watch but it was his son he was watching. PaperJam was the only thing of his husband that Ink had left.

“Ink?” Dream peaked into the room and Ink smiled as he turned to face his friend.

“Hey Dream… what’s up?” Ink tilted his head before his son ran to his side and burrowed his face in Ink’s side.

“Daddy… I’m tired. I want Mama,” PJ breaks character as he looked up at his father. Dream began to laugh and Ink sighed.

“Not right now PJ. And remember? We are working. You call me Momma when we are at the stage.” Ink explained.

“But mama is in the break room.” PJ whispered.

“Heh. I know sweetheart but the character your acting as doesn’t know his mama. He thinks his mama is dead.” Ink hummed. Instantly PJ teared up.

“Mama is dead?!”

“NO-!”

=====================

Blooper #2- Giggle Coma

Summary of Blooper: Palette is just trying to film a serious moment but Aurora can’t act comatosed to save her life.

Chapter: NightLight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Palette looked out the window of the small room he was in. After Cree tore out his soul, Posi forced his son's magic to age him up quickly. Palette lost most of his childhood, his freedom, and his parents on the same day. Before the next thought process could go through, giggles erupted from the ‘comatosed’ girl behind him. Palette snorted at the giggles.

“Cut!” The director threw up her arms and walked off. She was most likely just going to go rant and complain to Error and Ink. (The director is me btw and I have an obsession with Error and Ink. Mostly Error tho.)

“Aurora! You have to act like you are asleep!” Nightmare rushed over to his daughter and moved to sit her up. The girl, only 4, giggled more.

“Pally sounds so serious! NightLight, did you hear how serious he sounded? It’s so funny!” Aurora held up her arms to be picked up and Nightmare instantly swooped her up in his arms, nuzzling their ‘foreheads’ together which just made the girl giggle louder.

“I know princess but giggling is gonna make it harder to work.” Nightmare sat his daughter back down and the girl lifted back up her arms immediately, whining when she was set down.

=================

Blooper #3- Papa Killer

Summary of Blooper: Aurora decides to spoil the Nightmare ship of the story and Killer has a melt down.

Chapter: NightLight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurora sat on Killer's lap as they watched a random kids cartoon. Nightmare had been out doing something that he told neither of them. Horror knew but as Killer was closer to Aurora, Nightmare kept him oblivious and told him to watch the child.

“Papa? When will NightLight be coming home?” Aurora asked and Killer looked down at the child, who had just turned 4, before shrugging.

Suddenly Aurora covered her mouth. Killer looked down at her before his sockets widened and he began laughing.

“Seriously!? CUTTTT! Aurora I swear!” The director stormed off again.

“I called you Papa when I was supposed to call you uncle!” Aurora giggled and Killer rolled his eyes.

“I will be your papa eventually in this but I’m your uncle right now sweetheart.” Killer hummed and the girl began giggling again.

“I think imma cause all the bloopers!”

“I bet you will Rory.”

==================

Blooper #4- RUDE

Summary of Blooper: Aurora causes more bloopers when she’s listening in on scenes she’s not in.

Chapter: Every Day 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I guess they didn’t protect it like they do her. We found it in some old abandoned Star Shit’s storage.” Horror piped up and Nightmare smiled. This object did nothing to take away the pain that those two forced upon him when they took a legit piece of his soul that had become his daughter.

“DON'T CALL THEM THAT! RUDE!” Aurora, who had apparently escaped her uncle Dream and had been watching the scene, screeched when Horror called the, the ‘Star Shits.’

“I swear! NIGHTMARE! CONTROL YOUR CHILD BEFORE I TAKE HER OUT OF THIS STORY!” The Director stood up and shoved over her chair before storming off. Aurora flinched when the chair hit the floor.

“Sorry Author…” she whispered but the director, aka me, was too far away to hear the child.

“Rory!” Dream yelped as he ran over, calling Aurora by her nickname which was Rory. The girl looked up at her uncle and smiled softly.

“Hiya Uncle Dream…” Aurora whispered.

“Don’t you dare run off again!” Dream swooped at the child and carried her away.

================

Blooper #5- Dream Can’t Be Serious

Summary of Blooper: Dream messes up his words and ends up breaking character. The Author/Director just wants her actors to stop goofing off so she can finish the chapter.

Chapter: Sons and Daughters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cree and I… it was before Error existed and Negativity took that part of the Balance… Cree and I didn’t understand that. We thought he was reverting back to his old and dangerous ways. We took Aurora. We had originally believed that we were protecting the child.

She was so upset that we put her in a coma to try and make it easier on her… Negativity, who had started going by Nightmare at the time, went mad and swore revenge, Cree realized it first that we had done something wrong. He ended his own life as punishment because in taking Aurora, we took a part of Negativity’s soul and drove him mad… I had a son named Palette… after Cree killed himself, I forcefully aged Palette pup-“ Dream suddenly began cracking up, realizing he said Palette Pup instead of ‘up Palette.’

“My god! I quit!” The author threw a book at Dream before storming away.

“Wait- author!” Ink called.

“Nope! I might be back tomorrow or I might not! I don’t give a shit anymore!” I left and the actors began laughing again.


	6. Hi Again!

So remember how I said that I might relay story ideas? 

Well I made Idea Land which is where I’ll be doing it.

Please check it out and vote on if you want me to make it an actual story.

I’ll copy and paste the first story prompt on this chapter but please subscribe/bookmark either the series this book is in or just follow me so you can see updates.

Idea land may also hold chapter ideas and sneak peaks and the new chapters of other books.

Here is the first idea/chapter:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So this set of dialogue came to me. I haven’t figured out the story plot or much of what characters are in it but I think it would be a good undertale fanfic in like- a kingdom setting.

P.s. this follows mate/Datemate/soulmate terms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No! Are you kidding me? I do not love my mate.” He laughed as he settled down, moving around his large pregnant belly.

“What!?” 

“Yea. Seriously. We were hardly friends before this. Hell, I hated him for a while.” The Queen hummed.

“But why are you soulmates? Why are you carrying the King's child? Wait… it is the Kings child right!?” 

“We are soulmates because our parents and the law decided it. Our parents insisted that we marry and combine our kingdoms into one string empire. And for our child. It is the Kings. We didn’t have a choice. We both have younger brothers and if we didn’t produce an heir within our first two years of union then the kingdom would be forced upon them. We may not like each other but my mate and I love our siblings and we will love our child.” The queen looked at the family portrait on the wall. It was of his mate and their family.

“Do you miss your family?” 

“Why yes. I am not allowed to see them until after the child is born. I guess they fear that if I see my family, I may try to run away with the kingdoms unborn prince. It’s not like I would do that but they won’t listen.” The Queen smiled sadly before moving a hand to his stomach again.

“Don’t you have to hold love in order to conceive a child?” 

“No. Well yes, but only if you haven’t combined your souls in the soulmate ceremony. If you are actual soulmates, then it doesn’t matter. You don’t even have to like them. I at least don’t hate my mate. We’ve grown to be friends during this time.” The Queen smiled at the reporter before he left the room. The reporter looked down at his notepad and took a deep breath.

This would be interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you want me to make this a full story, then please recommend a ship for the Queen (whether she ends up with the king or she ends up with the reporter as those are my two ideas) and ideas for who the king and reporter should be.

You can just say: Yes, (random ship name). I’ll choose what to do if you don’t want to specify something.

Also, feel free to ask about adopting this idea or co-writing with me as that’s also something I’m open to.


	7. Pay attention!!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.


End file.
